claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Helen
Helen is Claymore #22 in Clare's Time and is often hot tempered and aggressive. Her mouthy and sometimes insensitive nature means that she can appear to be something of a bully. She seems to have a large appetite for a Claymore and can often be seen eating an apple. She is also the only Claymore seen eating and drinking for pleasure. Appearance Helen has short hair, around the same length as Clare, but parted down the middle with one side tucked behind her ear. She wears black pieces of armour on her arms and legs to allow her to stretch her limbs. Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known of Helen's past, except that she berated Deneve for her suicidal methods of fighting. She said that it was alright to be afraid to die: they were only human. She rose to Number 22, caused some trouble among her clients and became partially Awakened when she lost control during a fight. She said that the impulse to Awaken almost overwhelmed her, like with the males. However, she managed to pull herself back and develop her trademark ability of being able to stretch her limbs to extraordinary lengths. Hunting with Clare When Helen first met Clare, it was on her first Awakened Being hunt. She immediately teased Clare about taking Raki, calling him her 'play-thing'. When she hears what Clare's number is, she bursts out laughing at the idea of the weakest being there. She taunts Clare all the way to the Awakened Being hunt, calling her weak and useless. When the battle is upon them, Helen immediately used her stretching arms to dismember the Awakened Being but to little effect. She is soon wounded with a deep gash across her back, putting her out of action. She attempted to rejoin the battle but her wound prevented her. In the end, Clare and Miria won the battle. Northern Campaign Helen is one of the 24 Claymore chosen to fight in the Northern Campaign, along with Deneve. She greeted Clare in her brash manner and was astonished to find her accompanied by Jean. She is put into Veronica's team. She played a vital part with her extendable arm ability during the first battle, severing the Awakened Being's blades. In the second wave and the fight with Rigardo, she defended Miria fiercely along with Deneve and Clare. She correctly guessed that Rigardo was not good at regeneration and slashed his severed arm apart to aid in his battle with the half-Awakened Clare. Through the battle, she attempts to aid Clare by using her extending arms to strike, though she never landed a blow. When Rigardo is killed, Clare begged Helen to kill her since she could reach her without being too close. Helen was stopped by Jean, who pulled Clare back at the cost of her life. For the remainder of the battle, Helen fought hard against the advancing Awakened Being army but was eventually defeated. After Seven Year Time-Skip Fortunately, she was only unconscious and, along with Clare, Miria, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma, trained to take down the Organization. She and the others perfected their control over their Yoki, allowing them to stay hidden. Helen managed to master Jean's special technique "Drill Sword". After having helped defeat Agatha by utilitising her drill sword to drive out her true form, she is given drinks as thanks, which she accepts wholehearted. She soon makes herself very drunk and raucous. The next day, she decided to return to her hometown with Deneve while Clare goes West. While on her journey, Helen comes across some Claymore fighting and losing to an Awakened Being. She and Deneve stop to watch the battle until only one of the four Claymore is left standing. She asks Deneve if she wants to help them, to which Deneve says no as Miria told them to avoid trouble as much as possible. Helen then says that they should continue their journey, only to jump down off the cliff and slice off on of the Awakened Being's arms. Deneve soon joins her, cutting off another arm. Helen then tries to knock the remaining Claymore out with a punch, but the Claymore dodges. The Awakened Being attacks Helen, but she is pulled out of the way by the other Claymore, who introduces herself as #8 Dietrich. Helen lies and tells her that they are secret warriors of the Organisation. Helen, Deneve and Dietrich then pull the three unconscious Claymore to safety, before turning their attention back to the Awakened Being. Helen uses her Drill Sword technique on the creature after Deneve blinded it, but missed its brains, instead destroying part of its face. It is then finished off by Dietrich, who slices it in two. Battle with Isley Having defeated the Awakened Being she and Deneve continue on their journey south but are followed by Dietrich. They eventually agree to let Dietrich travel with them due to the fact that she knows the south and that she had deduced they were survivors of the Northern Campaign. Despite this they ignore Dietrich's warnings of demons that live and the south and carry on their journey. When they reach the next town Helen convinces Deneve to enter the town with her to catch a glimpse of Isley, who they believe to be the demon Dietrich was talking about. Despite hiding their Yoki Isley realises they are Claymores and cuts straight through Deneve's right side, leaving Helen in total shock and horror. Helen stands to fight Isley while using her ability to stretch her arms and cuts off Isley's leg. But she feels she can't win. Deneve saves Helen when Isley was about attack. Helen releases her yoki for the first time in seven years. However, right afterward the 11 Abyss Feeders come to the town, and Helen attempts to attack one of them but loses her right arm and left eye in the process. She is quickly thrown away from the fight by Deneve before she can come to further harm and manages to reattach her arm, but has trouble regenerating her left eye. Dietrich then comes along and saves her and Deneve, and the three of them manage to escape out of town. The current status of her left eye is unknown. Having discovered she is no match for Isley or the Abyss Feeders, even when they are injured, she agrees to Deneve's plan to head west to meet up with Clare's group so that Cynthia can heal Helen's eye. She sends Dietrich to convey the latest developments to Miria and, on the way there, they sense Clare's Yoki rocketing. Personality Helen is a brash, loud Claymore who can appear to be a bully at times. She can be compared to Noel in that respect. However, she is one of the most optimistic and cheerful of the Claymores, looking on the bright side of life whenever she can. She also has the widest emotional range out of all the warriors, who are normally very cold and emotionless. She is capable of great loyalty to her friends however and will defend them faithfully. Though she is headstrong and often acts before she thinks, she is also able to give good wisdom when she told Deneve that Claymores were 'only human'. Abilities Extending Limbs: Helen's unique ability was gained after her part-Awakening. She is able to stretch her limbs to extraordinary lengths, which can aid her in reaching targets and doing multiple damage. For this, she was given special dark armour on these parts so she can use this ability better. This may or may not have contributed to her drill sword skill. Drill Sword: During her time in the North, she was able to master Jean's ability to twist her arm to deliver a punishing blow to the enemy. This may or may not have been aided by her extending limbs ability. Relationships Deneve Deneve can be called Helen's foil, since their personalities are so opposite. When Helen first met Deneve, she was exasperated at her suicidal fighting technique. They became seemingly inseperable after that, their opposing traits complimenting each other. Deneve has to often rein in her reckless actions and Helen lets her see the brighter side of things. Clare Helen scorned Clare at first for her low number and apparent low amount of power. However, when she saw Clare's true power, she stopped mocking her and began to actually respect her for her power. Miria Helen has a great deal of respect for Miria, calling her 'Miria-neesan'. She will follow her orders respectfully, though she treats her like an equal. Dietrich Helen is often exasperated by Dietrich's serious attitude, calling her 'no fun'. She does follow her advice however and considers her a comrade. Etymology The name Helen is of Greek origin, meaning 'sun ray' or 'shining one'. This is perhaps a reference to her chearful and optimistic personality. Behind the Scenes * Helen's voice actor is Miki Nagasawa and, in the English dub, it is Jamie Marchi. * She has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her voice actor, called Doukoku, meaning 'wailing'. * In the anime, during the final episodes, she attempted to aid Clare by fighting Priscilla but was struck down in the process. She recovered completely and is last seen deserting the Organization with Deneve. Appearances * Claymore Manga Chapter 25 * Claymore Manga Chapter 26 * Claymore Manga Chapter 27 * Claymore Manga Chapter 28 * Claymore Manga Chapter 29 * Claymore Manga Chapter 30 * Claymore Manga Chapter 32 * Claymore Manga Chapter 50 * Claymore Manga Chapter 51 * Claymore Manga Chapter 52 * Claymore Manga Chapter 53 * Claymore Manga Chapter 53 * Claymore Manga Chapter 54 * Claymore Manga Chapter 57 * Claymore Manga Chapter 58 * Claymore Manga Chapter 59 * Claymore Manga Chapter 60 * Claymore Manga Chapter 61 * Claymore Manga Chapter 66 * Claymore Manga Chapter 67 * Claymore Manga Chapter 68 * Claymore Manga Chapter 69 * Claymore Manga Chapter 70 * Claymore Manga Chapter 71 * Claymore Manga Chapter 72 * Claymore Manga Chapter 78 * Claymore Manga Chapter 79 * Claymore Manga Chapter 80 * Claymore Manga Chapter 85 * Claymore Manga Chapter 86 * Claymore Manga Chapter 87 * Claymore Manga Chapter 88 * Claymore Manga Chapter 89 * Claymore Manga Chapter 92